Ultra
by Paideia
Summary: Los elfos de Hogwarts están muriendo bajo la mano de un misterioso criminal, al que llaman el Asesino de Esclavos. Teddy Lupin, enganchado a CSI y enamorado de Victoire Weasley, ve en esta su oportunidad para jugar al detective. Y quizas, para conquistar a su chica (fic del Intercambio de Regalos del foro La Sala de los Menesteres)


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío.**

**¡Angie!...Espero que te guste, la verdad es que no tengo experiencia en los relatos policiales y pues, no sé, el tono de humor que tiene todo ni yo me lo esperaba XDD Te dejo para que leas este primer capítulo, pronto vendrán más…**

**PD: Aprovecho de dejar esta canción, que me recuerda a la historia: (/watch?v=O52jAYa4Pm8)**

* * *

Encontraron el primer cadáver a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, y su sola vista hizo desmayar al prefecto que lo halló. Y le causó pesadillas durante semanas. Y le aproblemó durante su noche de bodas, unos años después, al revivir el fantasma de aquella noche sobre el suave lecho de seda. Pero los problemas psicológicos y sexuales de Spencer Carter no son nuestro problema esta vez. Lo que nos interesa a nosotros es lo que él vio esa noche helada de febrero, y las repercusiones que eso traería para el alumnado de Hogwarts.

Sobre todo, para un tal Ravenclaw de sexto año llamado Teddy Lupin, que ha comenzado recientemente una pelea sin fin con sus amigos, Matt y Lucas Donner, para que le llamen Edward. Y que es el mejor para Transformaciones, pero que tiene serios problemas con la pasividad de Herbologia. El mismo Lupin que lanza suspiros ahogados, cuando cree que nadie le ve, a causa de la rubia melena de Victoire Weasley que se mueve al mismo ritmo del viento.

Ese Lupin.

Pero ya basta, nos estamos desviando otra vez. Estábamos hablando del cadáver que encontró Spencer Carter, el prefecto impotente, a las 4 de la mañana. El chico iba por ahí, mirando la luna y pensando porque rayos le habían hecho prefecto siendo tan normalito como era, cuando de repente, una sombra extraña se insinuó bajo el alero de una alta ventana, de esas típicas que tiene Hogwarts.

Se acercó lentamente, con el gozo morboso de sorprender a alguien en una fechoría y justificar así su insomnio extraño. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que la sombra se movía muy pero muy poco. Podía ser alguien durmiendo, sin embargo, algo dentro de Spencer le dijo que no era así. Y la felicidad por ser un soplón se desvaneció tan rápido como vino. Un temor glacial le invadió el pecho.

Solo entonces recordó la varita y se golpeó la frente. Grandísimo idiota, se dijo, tal como le diría su esposa Gryffindor unos años después.

—Lumos.

Fue en ese momento cuando se desmayó, ya lo habíamos dicho. Un pequeño cuerpo le observaba desde la distancia, goteando sangre desde el costado derecho. En realidad, goteando es una manera suave de decir que el elfo estaba bañado en sangre. Todo él era una masa rojiza, extraña, ya sin identidad alguna. Se sostenía en la pared por pura magia negra, tenía los ojos abiertos, brillosos y ausentes. Y sonreía, una mueca que sin duda alguna le habia plantado el asesino en la cara para burlarse por última vez de él.

Se llamaba Beatty, una más de las elfas que trabajaban en la cocina y que paso a la historia como la primera víctima del que sería conocido como el Asesino de Esclavos.

* * *

Al comienzo intentaron hacer como que nada pasaba en frente del alumnado, muchos de ellos, provenientes de familias aún muy marcadas por el fantasma de Voldemort. Pero la ferocidad del Asesino de Esclavos iba en aumento y pronto, pequeños cadáveres dejados en posiciones escalofriantemente similares eran hallados por pequeños grupos de estudiantes, que luego pasaban la noche en la enfermería, intentando reponerse del shock. Así, una noticia, y más aún, una leyenda veían la luz. Ah, y también un detective, al nivel de los grandes de literatura.

Teddy Lupin, acostado en su cama, toda sabanas y almohadas azules, se lamentaba por no ser parte de ninguno de esos grupitos. Y es que toda la situación le causaba una fascinación que no se atrevía a confesarle a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos más cercanos. ¿Y si creían que él tenía algo que ver, que quizás dentro de él habia un cabrón sádico al que no conocían? Pero no, Teddy no tenía nada que ver con esos monstruosos crímenes.

Si estaba obsesionado, era por culpa de esos estúpidos programas muggles a los que se habia enganchado en el verano, por recomendación de sus primos muggles, los Tonks. Le habían recomendado muchos, sobre variados temas, pero sus favoritos, sin lugar a dudas, eran los de tipo policial. Seguía varios, sin embargo, todos (CSI, Criminal Minds, Castel, etc.) compartían una misma estructura narrativa.

Primero, se presentaba el crimen, mientras más escabroso mejor, el cadáver de una jovencita idiota que habia salido a correr de noche, de un fiestero que le debía dinero a un mafioso, de quien fuese el muerto. Luego los detectives empezaban su trabajo, con sus pruebas de _nadenene_ y sus análisis psicológicos intrincados. Así hasta pillar al malvado perpetrador de los crímenes, generalmente un hombre de vida trágica y de apariencia desaliñada.

Se plantó frente al espejo de su habitación, tratando de imitar el rostro de Clint Eastwood en El bueno, el malo y el feo (otro descubrimiento realizado con sus primos muggles). Acto seguido, sacó su varita, haciéndola girar entre los dedos. Si, el Asesino de Esclavos tenía los días contados con Teddy Lupin tras su paso. Rio ante ese pensamiento, ridículo hasta para él, siempre dispuesto a las cosas sin sentido.

Si, lo intentaría. Aunque fuera solo para jugar al detective un rato. Quizá, en una de esas, el asesino se cruzaba en su camino. Bah, habia que ver que sucedía. El primer paso era encontrar una escena del crimen fresca, de donde sacar algunas pruebas y esas cosas que se necesitaban para resolver un crimen. Sonrió, esto iba a ser divertido. Ya moría por empezar.

El estómago le crujió sonoramente, como si hubiese un lobo atrapado dentro de él—donde los Weasley solían bromear que Teddy, de alguna manera misteriosa, habia heredado el apetito de Ron— y sintiéndose ya un héroe de misterio se dijo a sí mismo, el mundo tendrá que esperar.


End file.
